mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Chakhund Dictionary
THE ENGLISH / MANGANI DICTIONARY Mangani Intro | a few, obe a little, t`ho abandoned, ande`ta-ze abandonment, ande`ta ability, akut-da about, ul above, nala absolution, gree-ah absolution, ado absorbed, bund-eta-ze absorption, bund-eta abstention, tand-ah acceptation, rak accepted, rak-ze access, ande accommodation, pul-eta accusation, gule accused, gule-ze accustomed, dan-eta-ze aching, gu-mado acknowledgement, gree`ta across, tro administration, gun admiration, gree-ah admired, gree-ah-ze admission, ngore admitted, ngore-ze admonition, gor-eta adopted, rak-ze adoption, rak adoration, gree-ah adored, gree-ah-ze advance, kor advanced, kor-ze advise, akut-gogo advised, akut-gogo-ze affected, fee`ta-ze affection, fee`ta affection, gree affirmation, rak-gogo affliction, ngoz-eta afraid, utor-ze after, rand afternoon, t`a afterwards, rand again, ral against, keen aggression, bundolo-eta agitation, sok ago, rand agony, goda-eta aid, van-hane aided, van-hane-ze airing, bor alarm, gor-eta alarm, gor-eta-ze alert, kreeg-eta alike, o-ze all, u alluded, akut-gogo-ze almost, -eta alone, tand-ja-ze along, tro already, ara also, yud always, eho-dan amazed, jad-ze amazed, utor-ze amazement, jad ambush, shee-eta ambushed, bundolo-eta-ze ambushed, shee-eta-ze amiability, sa-tor among, wee and, (,) anger, lu angry, lu-ze anguish, ngoz-eta animated, da-eta-ze animation, da-eta annotation, tawa-eta annoyance, fad another, otto answer, emba answered, emba-ze anxiety, der-eta any, obe anybody, obe anyone, obe anything, obe wo apart, buk-eta-ze appeared, yud-ze appearing, yud appeasement, bur-eta applause, prae appointment, rem-hane appraisement, fee appraisement, gree`ta appreciation, yodo apprenticeship, knu-do approval, rak-gogo approved, rak-gogo-ze approximation, lufo aptitude, akut-da arid, bor-ze around, rud arrangement, are arrival, unk-aba arrived, unk-aba-ze as, o as ... as, o .... o as soon as, o ara o.. as well as, o van o ascended, ala-ze ascent, ala asked, der-ze asked, knu-ze assault, bund-eta assault, bundolo-eta assault, hut assisted, van-hane-ze astonished, utor-ze at, zor at once, ara attack, bund-eta attack, bundolo-eta attacked, bundolo-eta-ze attendance, van-hane attention, ja-eta attention, yado augury, geth authorization, ande avowal, ngore awake, t`ram-ba-ze awaken, t`ram-ba-ze away, wur back, rand back up, ja backwardness, dan-do bad, sord-ze badly, sord banishment, kuen barely, t`pan-yud-o bathing, lul battle, bar battle, ugla beaked, lana-ze beaten, kob-ze beating, sok beating, kob beautiful, fee-ah-ze because, bi et been, yud-ze before, gugu beg, der-eta begged, der-ze beginning, begu begun, beg-ze behind, rand being, yud being in love, gree-do belief, gree`ta believed, gree`ta-ze below, ram bend, ry beneath, eho-ram benefit, aba bent, ry-ze beside, lufo besides, ag better, van-do-ag-ze between, wee beware, kreeg bewilderment, fee`ta beyond, wur bid, meea-ze big, zu-ze bigger, zu-ag-ze binding, kamo birth, meea bitten, gash-do-ze blast, usha-do bled, galul-ze blowing, usha-do blown, usha-do-ze born, meea-ze born, t`rota-ze both, boz bottom, ug bought, ban-ze bound, kamo-ze brave, t`utor-ze breaking out, t`kamo bred, meea-ze brightness, id-do broadcast, argo-do-ze broadcast, mee-ze broken, buk-ah-ze broken, tub-ze brought, rem-ze bud, meea-eta built, hane-ze bumping, amba-eta burial, bol-do buried, bol-do-ze burning, argo-do burnt, argo-ah-ze burnt / burned, argo-do-ze burst, argo-panda-ah-ze bursting, argo-panda-ah by, bi by, lufo damage, kree dance, kor-do dance, voo-dum danced, kor-do-ze danger, kreeg dangerous, kreeg-yud-ze dare, ugla dared, ugla-ze dark, t`a-ze darkness, t`a dead, bund-ze dealt, tei-ze decease, bund deceit, do-eta deceit, nur-eta decision, gogo-eta declaration, ngore declared, ngore-ze decrease, eta-do decrease, mo decremented, eta-do-ze defeat, goda defense, ja defrauding, nur-eta dejected, amba-ze delay, dan-do delayed, dan-do-ze delimitation, buk-eta delimited, buk-hane-ze delivery, mee delivery, nga demand, der demarcation, buk-eta demonstration, knu-eta denounced, gule-ze denunciation, gule deportation, kuen deported, kuen-ze depression, amba descent, ram-do described, zu-gogo-ze description, zu-gogo desegregation, buk-eta desire, der-eta destroyed, kree-ze destruction, kree deviation, adu devil, hist devolution, nga-rand different, otto-ze difficult, t`pan-hane-ze dignity, jad dilatation, om diminution, eta-do dirty, rem-bo-ze disappearance, t`yat discharge, aro discovered, knu-rem-ze discovery, knu-rem disinter, t`bol-do disorder, t`are-eta disorganization, t`are-eta disposition, gun-eta disregard, ande`ta distance, wur disturbance, fee`ta divided, buk-eta-ze division, buk-eta domain, da-ah dominated, da-ah-ze done, hane-ze down, t`nala dragging, rem-bo drainage, t`vulp draining, pan-vo drawn, tawa-eta-ze dreamt-, ngoz-ze dried, bor-ze drink, ud drowning, bund-eta drunk, ud-ze dry, bor-ze dry, lul-ze dryness, bor due to, bi et dug, kut-ze dull, blunt, t`litu-ze dung, bus during, tro each, eak eager, der-eta-ze eagerness, der-eta early, a`g easily, o pan yud easy, pan-hane-ze eaten, so-ze eating, po educated, akut-nga-ze education, akut-nga either, obe election, rem-hane elevation, ala else, sek-ag emission, mee empty, t`vulp-ze enchantment, dane end, bund ended, bund-ze energy, buk-ah engraving, mako enjoyed, rota-ze enjoyment, rota enlarged, zu-ze enlargement, dak enlargement, zu enlivening, usha-do enough, eta-u entered, t`unk-zut-ze entertainment, rota entrance, t`unk-zut entreaty, der envied, aba-ah-ze envy, aba-ah equal, odo-ze equal, o erosion, ngau error, mis escape, ande-ah established, hane-ah-ze establishment, hane-ah estimation, gree`ta evacuated, bus-ze evacuation, bus event, thro ever, ral everlasting, eho-dan-ze every, eak evil, sordo exaltation, argo-do exalted, argo-do-ze exam, sek except, zut-ul exclusion, t`gree-eta excrement, bus excreted, bus-ze excretion, bus excuse, tand-eta executed, emba-eta-ze execution, emba-eta exigency, der-ah exile, kuen exiled, kuen-ze existence, t`bund-yud expectation, t`unk expedition, unk-do expert, akut-nga-ze explained, gogo-ze explanation, gogo-nga exploration, knu-ah explored, knu-ah-ze explosion, argo-panda-ah exposed, yat-do-ze exposition, yat-do expulsion, kuen extension, om extinguished, bund-eta-ze extinguishment, bund-eta extracted, t`yuto-ze extraction, t`yuto faced, gugu-ze facing, gugu fact, hane failed, mis-ze fairly, eta-u fall, amba fallen, amba-ze falling in, amba false, nur fancy, aba-ah far, wur fast, o usha do fat, dak-ze fat, dak fattening, so fault, mis fear, utor fearlessness, aro fecundation, anfee fed, so-ze feeding, so feeling, fee felt, amba-ze felt, fee-ze female, kalan-ze fertile, anfee-ze fertility, anfee fertilization, anfee fertilized, anfee-ze few, t`ho fierce, lu-ze fierce, lu fight, ugla figure, ngoz figured, ngoz-ze filled, vulp-ze filling, vulp final, bund fine, litu-ze finishing, bund firm, rak-gogo-ze fishing, shee pisah fitting, are fixed, are-ze flat, bo-ze flat, bo fled, ande-ah-ze flight, ande-ah flight, tumbu-kor flown, tumbu-kor-ze followed, unk-rand-ze following, unk-rand foolishness, fee`ta for, bi forbidden, tand-ah-ze force, da forced, da-hane-ze forgetfulness, gree-hane forgiven, gree-ah-ze forgiveness, ado forgiveness, gree-ah forgotten, gree-ah-ze fortifying, da-eta fortifying, dan-eta fortress, da-eta fortress, zu-vo fought, olo-ze fought, ugla-ze found, amba-eta-ze found, knu-rem-ze founded, hane-ah-ze founding, hane-ah found-out, knu-ah-ze free, t`kamo-ze frequency, ral frequently, ral fright, utor-do frightened, utor-do-ze from, ul front, gugu frozen, bur-ah-ze fugitive, ande-ah-ze full, vulp-ze full, u fully, u funny, el-ze furious, lu-ze fury, lu .gain, aba gain, gan-do gather, ala-eta germination, meea-eta gift, nga given, nga-ze glance, yato-eta glare, id-do glimpse, yato-eta glimpsed, yato-eta-ze golden, bal-ze gone, ande-ah-ze gone, unk-ze gone, unk-zut-ze good, van-do-ze gossip, eta-gogo got/gotten, aba-ze gotten, aba-ze graceful, el-ze graceful, yodo-ze gracefulness, el grant, ande granted, ande-ze grater, zu-ag-ze gratitude, yodo great, ben-ze great, man greatness, zu ground, jen-ze growing, zu growl, gor grown, zu-ze guess, rea-ngoz guilt, gule guilty, gule-ze JKL MNO PQ Jjudged, dom-ze judgment, akut-eta judgment, dom jump, sen just, dom-zeK kept, ja-eta-ze kept, unk-eta-ze kick, lob kicked, lob-ze killed, bund-olo-ze kind, sa-tor-ze kindness, sa-tor kindness, van-do kingdom, gun kiss, tha kissed, tha-ze knelt, abu-t`nala-ze knock, k ob knowledge, akut-eta knowledge, knu-do known, knu-do-zeL labor, meea lactation, kalan laid, pul-ze lain, kuen-ze lame, ma-do-ze lamed, ma-do-ze lamentation, pan-lul-eta late, tand a`g laugh, rota leader, gun-ze leadership, gun leant, ja-eta-ze leap, sen leapt, sen-ze learning, knu-do learnt /learned, knu-do-ze led, akut-ze left, t` lan left, ande-ze leisure, t`vulp length, om lent, nga-ze less, t`ag let, ande-ze liberty, t`kamo lick, sa lie, nur life, t`bund-yud lightened, usha-do-ze lightening, usha-do like (care for), gree`ta like or similar, o liked, gree`ta-ze limit, buk-eta limited, buk-hane-ze linked, kamo-ze listened, yad-ze lit, ado-ze little, eta-ze little, eta little, t`eho little hop, sen load, rem localization, knu-rem localization, pul located, knu-rem-ze located, pul-ze lodging, wala-do long, om-ze look, yato looked, yato-ze loose, t`kamo-ze loosening, buk-eta losing, adu lost, adu-ze loud, pandar-ze love, gree loved, der-eta-ze loved, gree-do-ze loved, gree-ze loved, yodo-ze low, eta-nala-ze lower, t`van-do-ag-ze lowering, t`ala lowing, uge loyal, yo-o-ze loyalty, yo-o luck, gan made, hane-ze majestic, jad-ze majesty, jad male, atan-ze mandate, gun-eta mandate, unk many, ho many, ho march, gom-eta matching, anfee maybe, rak-eta meaning, yud meeting, dum mended, are-ze mending, are message, eho-rea met, amba-eta-ze middle, center, karpo mighty, ko-ze mild, koho-eta-ze mistake, mis mistaken, mis-ze misunderstood, mis-ze mixed, jen-ze mixture, jen moan, pan-lul-eta moorage, kamo more, -ag motion, buk mount, pac moved, ban-ze moved, buk-ze movement, buk moving, ban much, eho mute, t`gogo-zeNname, nam named , nam-ze naming, nam nastiness, rem-bo naturally, o rak near, lufo negation, tand negative, kreeg-ze negative, kreeg neglect, t`gree-eta neither, t`obe neither, tand never, t`eho-dan new, nate-ze next, rand nibble, gash-do nice, fee-ze nimble, akut-nga-ze no , not, tand nobody, t`obe noise, panda noise, pandar noisily , o panda none, tandu nor, t`obe not at all, tandu not so, t`o noted, tawa-eta-ze nothing, tandu now, ara nutriment, so-eta nutrition, soO obedience, emba-eta objection, emba-ah obligation, mer obliged, mer-ze observation, yato obstruction, tand-ah obtainment, aba occupied, vulp-ze occurrence, thro of, ul of course, rak off, ul offended, lana-eta-ze offense, lana-eta offer , nga offered, nga-ze offering, nga often, ral ok, ugh omen, geth on, nala only, o t`ja opaque, t`a opened, oke-ze or, (,) ordered, are`ta-ze ordinance, unk organization, are`ta organized, are`ta-ze other, otto out, zut out of, zut-ul outside, zut over, nala over, bund-ze over, nala over there, t`yel overcome, goda-ze overflowing, lul-vulp overheating, argo-ah ownership, wala pain, wud painting, patu part, buk-eta partly, zor buk patience, t`rota peace, bur-eta penetrated, tro-wee-ze penetration, tro-wee perception, akut-do perforation, kut perhaps, rak-eta permutation, ban permuted, ban-ze persecution, unk-rand persuaded, akut-eta-ze persuasion, akut-eta perturbation, fee`ta piece, buk-eta pigment, patu place, pul plunge, lul-kor poisoned, hist-do-ze polish, pan positive, gree-ze positiveness, gree possession, kewa possibly , rak-eta power, da-ah power, ko precipitation, amba prediction, geth preference, rem-hane prejudice, lana-eta presage, geth preservation, ja pressed, usha-ah-ze pressing, usha-ah pretended, do-ze pretension, do pretty, eta prevention, gor-eta prey, rem-shee prick, lana pricking , lana probably, rak-eta product, meea production, meea profit, aba prognostic, geth prohibition, tand-ah prolongation, om proof, sek proof, tei proportion, fen proposition, gogo-eta protection, ja provision, fen provocation, meea proximity, lufo pulling, om punished, are-ze punished, gutho-ze punishment, gutho pursuit, unk-eta pushed, buk-ze put, pul-zeQ qualification, dom qualified, dom-ze question, knu quiet, bur-eta-ze quiet, u quite, eta-u quite, u . . had, kewa-ze half, karpo halt, dan-do halted, dan-do-ze hanged, yang-ze hanging, yang happened, thro-ze happening, thro happiness, rota happy, rota-ze hard, eho-dan-ze hardly, -eta hardness, dan-eta hardness, eho-dan harmful, kree-ze harvest, utne hastiness, usha-do hate, ugla hated, ugla-ze heap, vulp heard, yad-ze held, rem-ah-ze help, van-hane helped, van-hane-ze here, yel hidden, t`yat-ze hiding, t`yat hit, amba-eta-ze hit, kob-ze hit, kob hollow, eho-kut-ze hollowing, eho-kut home, wala honest, t`dane-ze hooked, yang-ze hooking, yang hot, koho-ze how, o hug, wang-jen humiliation, lana-eta humming, eta-gogo hung, yang-ze hungry, t`po hunt, shee hunted, shee-ze hunting, shee hurt, wud-ze hurt, kree. ill treatment, kree-eta illness, gu-mado imagined, ngoz-ze imagining, ngoz imitation , do impatience, argo-do impatient, argo-do-ze impediment, tand imploration, der impulse, buk in, zor in front of, gugu in order to, bi inattention, ande`ta in-charged, da-ah-ze inclination, ry-eta inclined, ry-eta-ze included, t`zut-ze incorporated, t`ram-ba-ze incorporation, t`ram-ba indeed, o rep induced, akut-eta-ze inducement, akut-eta indult, ado indult, gree-ah infected, gu-mado-ze infection, gu-mado inhibition, tand-ah inlay, vulp inquired, knu-ze inquiry, knu-ah inside, zor insinuation, akut-gogo instructed, akut-nga-ze instruction, akut-nga insult, lana-eta intellectual, akut-yud-ze intelligence, akut intent, tei interment, bol-do interrupted, tand-ze interruption, tand intimidated, utor-do-ze intimidation, utor-do into, ha t` zut inundation, lul-vulp investigation, knu-ah irrational, tor-ze irrationality, tor irrigated land, mee . calcination, argo-ah call, nam called, nam-ze calm, bur-eta calmed, bur-eta-ze capture, shee carbonization, argo-ah carbonized, argo-ah-ze care, ja-eta care, kreeg cared, yad-ze careful, ja-eta-ze careless, ande`ta-ze caress, sa carried, rem-eta-ze carrying, rem-yel cast, aro-ze cataloged, are`ta-ze catalogue, are`ta catch, rem catch, shee caught, rem-ze cause, meea caused, meea-ze certainly, rak cessation, bund challenge, ugla change, ban changed, ban-ze charge, da-ah charmed, dane-ze charming, dane chase, unk-rand chastisement, da-hane chewed, gash-do-ze choice, rem-hane chosen, rem-hane-ze clambering, kan clarity, ado classified, are`ta-ze clean, ado-ze cleaned, ado-ze cleanness, ado clear, ado-ze cleared, ado-ze clearing, ado climbing, ala close to, lufo closed, wang-jen-ze closing, wang-jen clung, rem-ah-ze cold, bur-ze coldness, bur collected, ala-eta-ze combat, ugla combated, ugla-ze come, yud-ze comfortable, pul-eta-ze coming, yud commanded, gun-eta-ze company, ja-eta comparison, odo complaint, gor completion, emba-eta complication, mis composition, are compound, are-ze comprehension, akut-do concealment , t`yat conception, meea confession, ngore confidence, gree`ta confirmation, rak-gogo confrontation, gugu confused , mis-ze confusion, mis conquered, gan-do-ze conquest, gan-do consent, ande-nga considered, gree`ta-ze construction, hane consumed, bund-eta-ze consumption, bund-eta contagion, gu-mado continuation, unk-eta continued, unk-eta-ze contradiction, emba-ah control, da-ah controlled, da-ah-ze conversion, ban-eta converted, ban-eta-ze conviction, akut-eta convinced, akut-eta-ze cooled, bur-ze copula, anfee corrected, are-ze correction, are corrupt, dane-ze corrupted, dane-ze corruption, sord`ane cough, kog coupled, jen-ze coupling, jen courage, buk-ah courage, da-eta courage, olo courage, t`utor cover, pane covered, pane-ze created, hane-ah-ze creation, hane-ah crept, rem-bo-ze crossed, tro-wee-ze crossing , tro-wee cultivation, utne curvature, ry curve, ry curved, ry-ze custom, dan-eta cut, yuto-ze cutout, yuto-eta-ze cutting, yuto R S1 S2 rabid, argo-do-ze rage, argo-do rained, meeta-ze raise, ala-eta raised, ala-eta-ze raised, ala-ze raising, ala-eta rarely, t`ral rash, t`utor-ze rather, eta-u reach, aba reached, aba-ze read, yato-eta-ze rebound, sen rebound, utor-do receiving, rem reception, rem reclamation, der-ah reference, zu-gogo referred, zu-gogo-ze refresh, bur refreshed, bur-ze refutation, emba-ah regard, gree`ta reinforcement, ja rejected, utor-do-ze remembrance, ngoz-rem remittance, unk-do removal, buk-eta repaired, are-ze reparation, are repetition, ral replaced, ban-ze replacing, ban reply, emba reprehension, are request, der rescue, t`bund-o residue, t`gree-eta resistance, t`rota respect, yodo respected, yodo-ze rest, ram-ba restriction, mo-eta retention, dan-do retirement, ala-eta return, rand revelation, yat-do reveled, yat-do-ze review, ral rhythm, voo ridden, pac-ze riding, pac right, lan right now, ara risen, t`ram-ba-ze rising, ala-eta ritual, Dum-Dum road, kor roar, zu-gor robbery, hut robust, dak-ze robustness, dak rough, es-ze round, rud rubbish, aro-eta rule, gun ruled, gun-ze run, gom-ze run, gom runaway, ande-ah rupture, tub . sad, ngoz-eta-ze sadness, ngoz-eta said, gogo-ze said, zu-gogo-ze salvation, t`bund-o sanction, gutho sat, pul-eta-ze saying, gogo-eta scarcely, t`ral scare, utor-do scared, utor-do-ze scope, aba scratch, tawa scream, kree-gor search, knu searched, knu-ah-ze seat, pul-eta secure, ja security, ja seduced, dane-ze seduction, dane seen, yato-ze seldom, t`ral selection, rem-hane sent, unk-do-ze sentence, gutho separated, buk-eta-ze separation, buk-eta sepulture, bol-do serene, bur-eta-ze serenity, bur-eta set, pul-ze several, ho sewed / sewn, are-ze shaggy, zi-ze shake, sok shaken, sok-ze sharp, litu-ze sharpen, litu-ze sharpness, litu shock, amba-eta shone, id-do-ze shorn, buk-b`zan-ze short, mo-ze shot, aro-ze shot, aro shouted, kree-gor-ze showed, knu-eta-ze shown, yat-do-ze shrinkage, mo shrunk, mo-ze shut, t`oke-ze sick, gu-mado-ze sigh, pan-lul-eta sight, yato sign, tawa silence, t`panda silent, t`panda-ze silly, fee`ta-ze similar, o since, ul singing, voo-voo sinking, t`zut site, pul sketch, tawa-eta skilful, akut-nga-ze skill, akut-da slaughter, bund-olo slept, ram-ba-ze slept, ram-ba slid, gana-ze slipping, gana slow, o kota do smaller, eta`g-ze smart, t`bund-yud-ze smart, yat-oke smell, lat smelt, lat-ze smooth, pan-ze so, o so, zen sob, pan-lul-eta softness, pan solicitude, knu some , obe. somebody, obe someone, obe something, obe wo sometimes, ral soon, o usha do soothsayer, rea-ngoz-ze sorrow, ngoz-eta sorting, are`ta sought, knu-ze sound, panda-ah sound, voo sowed / sown, utne-ze sown land, utne spat, jaba-ze speed, usha-ah-ze spelt , yato-eta-ze spending, uze-ah spent, uze-ah-ze spilling, t`vulp spilt / spilled, t`vulp-ze spin, renk spittle, lul-tho splendor, id-do split, tub-ze spoiled, kree-ze spoilt / spoiled, kree-ze spoken, gogo-ze spread, om-ze sprung, sen-ze squandering, sord-uze squeamishness, fad stab, yut stabbed, yut-ze stake, tand-ah started, beg-ze starved, t`po-ze stated, yud-ze statement, zu-gogo stay, t`unk stay, yud still, t`unk sting, lana stinking, sord-lat-ze stolen, hut-ze story, zu-gogo straight, tro strait, usha-ah strange, jar-ze strength, t`rota stripped, co-ze strong, da-eta-ze strong, zu-vo-ze struck, kob-ze stuck, kob-ze stumble, amba-eta stung, wud-ze stunk, sord-lat-ze submission, mer such, o sudden attack, lu sudden meeting, amba-eta suffering, gu-mado suffering, t`rota suffocation, bund-eta suggested, akut-gogo-ze suggestion, akut-gogo sung, voovoo-gogo-ze sunk, t`zut-ze supplied, fen-ze supply, fen support , ja supporter, meea surely, o rak surprise, utor-do survey, sek swallowed, po-ah-ze swallowed, zwalo-ze sweat, lul-do-ze sweating, lul-do-ze sweet, pu-ze sweetness, pu swimming, lul-kor swindle, nur-eta swing, yang swollen, dak-ze swum, lul-kor-ze swung, yang-zeT UV WXYZtaken, buk-ze taken, rem-ze taking, rem tale, zu-gogo talk, gogo tall, ta-ze tangle, mis taught, akut-nga-ze teaching, akut-nga tenebrous, jad-in-ze termination, bund terrible, guru-ze terror, utor test, tei thanks, yodo that, et that stuff, wob that thing, wob the way Tantor growls, bira then, zen there, t` yel thickness, dak-o thin, litu-ze thin, t`dak-ze thinned, litu-ze thinned, t`dak-ze thinness, litu thirsty, ubor-ze thirsty, ubor this stuff, wo this thing, wo thought, ngoz-ze thought, ngoz through, tro throughout, tro throwing, aro thrown, aro-ze thrust, t`zut-ze till, until, t`ha timidity, utor-eta tired, pan-vo-ze tiredness, pan-vo to, bi to, ha told, gogo-ze told, zu-gogo-ze tolerance, t`rota too, , o too much, eho-ag top, eho-nala top, lak torn, tawa-ze touch, sa touched, sa-ze toward, ha towards, ha training, akut-nga tranquility, bur-eta tranquilized, bur-eta-ze transfer, rem-eta transformation, ban-eta transport, rem-eta travel, kor treatment, tei tried, tei-ze trodden, pre-ze truly, o rep truth, rep turn, renk twist, ry. ugly, t`fee-ah-ze unburied, t`bol-do-ze uncomfortable, fad-ze under, eho-ram under, t`nala undergone, t`rota-ze understanding, akut-do understood, akut-do-ze undertaken, beg-ze unexpected event, buk-ah union, jen unsafe, tand-ja-ze up, nala up to, t`ha upon, ha nala urine, malul use, uze used, uze-ze utilization, uze utilized, uze-zeV vagrancy, kor-eta vague, kor-eta-ze value, yodo valued, yodo-ze verification, knu-eta very, -ag very bad, sord-ah-ze very high, ta-ah-ze very low, eta-ah-ze vexation, lu visit, unk-aba visited, unk-aba-ze . waited, t`unk-ze waking up, t`ram-ba walk, kor walk, kor-eta walked, kor-ze wanted, knu-ze war, gund-bar warm, eta koho-ze warmed, gor-eta-ze warming, koho warning, gor-eta warning, kreeg-eta warranty, ja washed, lul-ze washing, lul waste, sord-uze wasted, sord-uze-ze watched, yato-ze watchfulness, yato watering, mee way out, unk-zut waylaying, shee-eta weak, pan-vo-ze weakness, pan-vo weariness, goda weeping, pan-lul well, van wept, pan-lul-ze wet, mee-ze wet, lul-ze wet, t`bor wet with sweat, lul-do what, et when, uta where, e which, uz while, tro whisper, eta-gogo who, il whole, u whom, ha il whose, ul il why, bi et winding up, t`kamo wise, akut-yud-ze wished, der-eta-ze with, unk within, zor within, unk without, t`unk woken, t`ram-ba-ze won, gan-do-ze wondered, jad-ze word, rea work, hane worries, ngoz-eta worse, sord-ag-ze worship, gree-ah wound, pane-ze wound, wud wound, yuto woven, are-ze wrapped, pane-ze wrapper, pane wrestling, olo wrung, ry-zeY yawn, dur yes, rak yet, t`unk To A To E To Pto abandon, ande`ta to abolish, buk to absolve, ado to absolve, hane gree to absorb, bund-eta to abstain, tand-ah to abuse, kree to accede, ande to accelerate, usha-ah to accept, rak to accommodate, pul-eta to accompany, ja-eta to accuse, gule to accustom, nga-akut to ache, wud to achieve, hane-ah to acquire, aba to act, do to act from curiosity, knu to act like, do to add, jen to address, nga-akut to adjust, are to admire, gree to admit, ngore to adopt, rak to adore, gree-ah to adorn, pane`ta to advance, kor to advertise, gogo-ah to advise, akut-gogo to affect, fee`ta to affect, gu-mado to affirm, gogo rak to afflict, t`rota-eta to agitate, sok to agree, ande to aid, van-hane to air, bor to alarm, gor-eta to allow, ande to allude, akut-gogo to amaze, jad to ambush, shee-eta to amount, jen to amplify, zu to amuse, rota to announce, gogo-ah to annoy, fad to answer, emba to answer back, sord-emba to answer for, emba bi to apologize, hane gree to appear, yud to applaud, prae to apply for, knu to appoint, nam to appraise, yodo to appreciate, fee to appreciate, gree`ta to appreciate, yodo to apprehend, shee to approach, lufo to approve, gogo rak to arise, t`ram-ba to arrange, are to arrive, unk-aba to ascend, ala to ask, knu to ask about, knu bi to ask back, knu-rand to ask down, knu-t`ala to ask for, der to ask for, knu bi to ask in, knu t`unk-zut to ask out, kn`unk to ask up, knu-ala to assail, bundolo-eta to assail, hut to assay, tei to assemble, jen to assume, rak to assure, ja to astonish, jad to attack, bundolo-eta to attempt, tei to attend, unk to attend, yad to attract, gree-do to augur, geth to avoid, tand to awake, t`ram-ba to back away, rand to back out, unk-rand to back up, ja to banish, kuen to bathe, lul to be, yud to be able, da-ah to be about, yud rud to be at, yud to be away, yud wur to be back, yud-rand to be born, meea to be dying, bund-eta to be for, yud bi to be in, yud t`zut to be out, yud zut to be over, bund to be over, yud bund to be present at, unk to be quiet, yud ba to be up, yud t`ram-ba to bear, meea to bear, t`rota to beat, kob to beat, sok to becloud, t`a to become, unk-yud to become clear, bur-eta to become ill, gu-mado to become impatient, argo-do to beg, der to begin, beg to believe, gree`ta to bellow, bak to belong, yud ul to bend, ry to bend down, ry-eta to benumb, tand-ah to bewilder, fee`ta to bid, meea to bind, kamo to bite, gash-do to blame, gule to bleed, galul to blow, usha-do to blow away, rem-eta bi usha to blow down, amba (bi usha) to blow off, ande unk-zut to blow out, bund-eta to blow up, argo-panda-ah to border upon, kuen to borrow, nga to bound, hane tub to bow, ry-eta to break, tub to break asunder, buk-eta to break down, amba to break forth, bol-sen to break in, tand to break out (war), hane-ah gund-bar to breed, meea-eta to bring, rem to bring back, nga-rand to bring down, amba to bring forth, meea to bring here, rem yel to bring in, hane t`unk-zut to bring near, lufo to bring out, hane unk to bring up, meea-eta to broadcast, aro to brush off, ado to bud, meea-eta to build, hane to burn, argo-do to burn away, argo-bund-eta to burn down, amba (bi argo) to burn out, argo-bund-eta to burn up, bund-eta (bi argo) to burnish, pan to burst, argo-panda-ah to bury, bol-do to butt, yuk to buy, ban to calcine, argo-ah to call, nam to call at, wala-do to call back, knu-rand to call down, knu-t`ala to call in, knu t`unk-zut to call on, unk-yato to calm, bur-eta to calm down, bur-eta to captive, dane to carbonize, argo-ah to care for, ja-eta to carry, rem to carry about, rem yel-t`yel to carry along, akut-eta to carry here, rem yel to carry off, rem-eta bi da to carry out, hane-ah to cast, aro to cast, aro-eta to catch, rem to catch, shee to cause, meea to cease, bund to challenge, ugla to change, ban to charm, dane to cheat, nur-eta to check, knu-eta to cherish, sa to chew, gash-do to choke, bund-eta to choose, hane-rem to claim, der-ah to classify, are`ta to clean, ado to clear, ado to clear off, ande-ah to clear out, ande-ah to climb, ala to cling, rem-ah to close, t`oke to collate, odo to collect, ala-eta to collide, amba-eta to comb, ado-b`zan to combat, ugla to combine, jen-eta to come, yud to come across, amba-eta to come away, buk-eta to come back, yud-rand to come for, yud bi to come from, yud ul to come in, t`unk-zut to come off, buk-eta to come or go down, t`ala to come up to, lufo to command, gun-eta to commence, beg to commit, hane to compare, odo to complain, gor to complicate, mis to compose, are to conceal, t`yat to conceive, meea to condemn, gu-tho to confess, ngore to confirm, gogo rak to confront, odo to confuse, mis to conquer, gan-do to consider, gree`ta to consist, yud ul to consume, bund-eta to contain, kewa to continue, unk-eta to contract, mo to contradict, emba-ah to control, da-ah to convert, ban-eta to convince, akut-eta to cool, bur to copulate, anfee to correct, are to corrupt, dane to cough, kog to count in, t`zut to couple, jen to court, gree-do to cover, pane to covet, aba-ah to crave, pan-lul-eta to crawl, kan to create, hane-ah to credit, gree`ta to creep, kan to cross, tro-wee to crowd, jen to crown, kab to crush, tub to cry, kree-gor to cry, pan-lul to cry out, pan-lul bi kree-gor to cry over, pan-lul-eta to cry to, knu bi kree-gor to cultivate, utne to cut, yuto to cut in, tand to cut out, mo-eta to cut through, kor trowee-eta to cut up, tub to damage, kree to damage, lana-eta to dampen, lul to dance, kor-do to dare, ugla to darken, t`a to dawn, a`g to dazzle, id-do to deal, tei to debilitate, pan-vo to deceive, nur-eta to decide, gogo-eta to declare, ngore to decrease, eta-do to defeat, goda to defecate, bus to defend, ja-eta to deflect, adu to defraud, nur-eta to delay, dan-do to deliver, nga to demand, der-ah to demark, hane tub to demonstrate, knu-eta to denounce, gule to deny, tand to deplume, kluzan buk-ah to depose, bus to depose, gule`ta to descend, t`ala to describe, zu-gogo to desert, ande`ta to desire, der-eta to desire capriciously, aba-ah to despise, t`gree-eta to destroy, kree to detach, tub-eta to detain, dan-do to develop, hane to devour, po-ah to die, bund to die away, bund to die out, bund-eta to dig, kut to dilate, om to diminish, eta-do to disappear, t`yat to discover, knu-rem to disinter, t`bol-do to dislike, gogo-t`rak to disorder, t`are-eta to disorganize, t`are-eta to dispose, gun-eta to disregard, ande`ta to disturb, fad to disturb, fee`ta to dive, lul-kor to divide, tub-eta to do, hane to do away, buk to do without, hane t`unk _ to dominate, da-ah to drag, rem-bo to drain, t`vulp to draw, tawa-eta to draw near, rem-bo to dream, ngoz to dress, pane`ta to drink, ud to drivel, lul-tho to drizzle, eta-meeta to drop, ande amba to drown, bund-eta to dry, bor . to eat, po to eat away, ngau to educate, nga-akut to elect, hane-rem to elevate, ala-eta to embrace, akut-do to embrace, jen wang to emit urine, malul to employ, uze to empty, t`vulp to enclose, t`zut to encourage, da-eta to encourage, olo to end, bund to endure, t`rota to engrave, mako to enjoy, rota to enlarge, zu to enrage, lu to enrich, dak to entangle, mis to enter, t`unk-zut to entreat, der to envy, aba-ah to escape, ande-ah to establish, hane-ah to esteem, odo to estimate, gree`ta to evacuate, bus to evacuate, t`vulp to evoke, nam to exalt, argo-do to examine, sek to exchange, ban to exclude, t`gree-eta to excrete, bus to excuse, tand-eta to execute, emba-eta to exile, kuen to exist, yud t`bund to expect, der-eta to expedite, unk-do to explain, gogo to explode, panda-ah to explore, knu-ah to expose, yat-do to express, gogo-ah to extend, om to extract, t`yuto to face, gugu to face, lot to fail, mis to fall, amba to fall down, amba to fall over, amba-eta to fasten, kamo to fatten, so to fear, utor to feed, so to feed with milk, kalan to feel, fee to feign, do to fell, yuto to fertilize, anfee to fetch, unk bi to fight, olo to fight, ugla to fight off, utor-do to fight up, olo-ah to figure out, ngoz to fill, vulp to fill in, vulp-eta to fill up, vulp-eta to find, knu-rem to find out, knu-ah to finish, bund to fish, shee pisah to fit, are to fix, are to flee, ande-ah to float, lul-kor to fly, tumbu kor to fly about, tumbu kor yel-t`yel to fly away, tumbu kor ande-ah to fly down, t'nala to fly off, buk-eta to fold, mer to fold, ry to follow, unk-rand to forbid, tand-ah to force, hane da to foresee, gor-eta to forget, hane gree to forgive, hane gree to fortify, da-eta to found, hane-ah to freeze, bur-ah to frequent, ral to frighten, utor-do to gain, gan-do to gamble, rota to gather, ala-eta to get, aba to get about, unk yel-t`yel to get along, hane knu-do to get angry, lu to get at, yat-do to get away, ande-ah to get back, ram-rand to get down, t'nala to get fat, dak to get in / into, t`unk-zut to get on, unk-eta to get over, sen-nala to get stuck, tand-ah to get through, kor-oke to get to, unk-aba to get up, t`ram-ba to give, nga to give again, nga-rand to give away, aro-eta to give back, nga-rand to give off, aro-eta to give out, pan-vo to give up, goda to glimpse, yato-eta to glitter, id-do to gnaw, ngau to go, unk to go about, unk yel-t`yel to go along, unk-tro to go at, bundolo-eta to go away, ande-ah to go by, kor-eta to go in / into, t`unk-zut to go off, ande-ah to go or come out, unk-zut to go over, ral to go through, tro-wee to go up, ala to govern, gun to grant, ande to grant, ande to greet, yodo to grind, jen-eta to groan, pan-lul-eta to grow, zu to growl, gor to guarantee, ja to guard, ja-eta to guess, ngoz to handle, da-ah to hang, yang to hang about, kor-eta to hang back, buk-eta to hang behind, t`unk-rand to happen, thro to harden, da-eta to hate, ugla to have, kewa to have to, kewa to heap up, vulp to hear, yad to heat, koho to help, van-hane to hem, jen wang to hide, t`yat to hit, kob to hold, rem-ah to hold back, dan-do to hold on, unk-eta to hook, yang to hope, der-eta o howl, ula to humiliate, lana-eta to hunt, shee to hurry, usha-do to hurry away, usha-do to hurry off, usha-do to hurry up, usha-do to hurt, wud to hush, t`gogo to illuminate, ado to imagine, ngoz to imitate, do to impede, tand-ah to implore, der to impress, jad to improve, hane knu-do to incline, ry-eta to include, t`zut to increase, zu to incurvate, ry to induce, akut-eta to infect, gu-mado to inhibit, tand-ah to injure, lana-eta to inlay, vulp to inquire, knu-ah to insinuate, akut-gogo to inspect, sek to inspire love in, gree-do to instruct, nga-akut to insult, lana-eta to intend, hane knu-do to inter, bol-do to intimidate, utor-do to inundate, lul-vulp to invent, hane-ah to investigate, knu-ah to invite, knu to itch, wud to join, jen to joke, rota to judge, dom to jump, sen to jump at, bundolo-eta to jump in, t`unk-zut bi sen to jump over, sen-nala to keep, ja-eta to keep away, unk-wur to keep back, yud wur to keep up, t`rota to kick, lob to kidnap, hut ah to kill, bund-olo to kiss, tha to kneel, abu-t`nala to knock, kob to knock about, kob yel-t`yel to knock down, amba to knock out, kob-eta to know, knu-do to lace, kamo to lactate, kalan to lame, ma-do to land, rem-bo to lash, usha-ah to last, eho-dan to last long, eho-dan to laugh, rota to lay, pul to lay, ram-ba to lead, gun to lead, nga-akut to lean, ja to leap, sen to learn, knu-do to leave, ande`ta to lend, nga to lengthen, om to lessen, eta-do to let, ande to let, ande to lick, sa to lie, nur to lie, t`ram-ba to light, ado to lighten, usha-do to like, gree`ta to limit, hane tub to limp, ma-do to listen to, yad to live, yud t`bund to load, rem to localize, knu-rem to locate, pul to look, yato to look about, yud yato yel-t`yel to look at, yato to look behind, yato-rand to look down, yato-t`nala to look forward to, der-eta to look in, yato-t`zut to look out, yato-zut to look over, yato-nala to look round, yato-rud to look up, yato-nala to lose, adu to love, gree to low, uge to lower, eta-do to maintain, ja-eta to make, hane to make difficult, tand-ah to make into, ban-eta to make much of, gree to make strong, dak to make thin, litu to make use of, uze to make, to do, hane to maltreat, kree to mark, mako to marry, jen-eta to match, odo to mate, anfee to mean, wo yud to measure, odo to meet, amba-eta to mend, are to mention, gogo to mislead, adu to miss, mis to misspend, sord-uze to mistake, mis to misunderstand, mis to mix, jen-eta to move, buk to move along, kor-eta to move away, buk-eta to move off, ande-ah to move on, buk to move up, buk to murmur, eta-gogo to name, nam to need, der-eta to nibble, gash-do to note, yato-eta to notice, yato-eta to nourish, so to obey, emba-eta to object to, emba-ah to oblige, mer to obscure, t`a to obstruct, tand-ah to obtain, aba to occupy, vulp to occur, thro to offer, nga to open, oke to order, are`ta to order, gun-eta to organize, are`ta to overcome, goda to overheat, argo-ah to pack, pane to paint, patu to pardon, hane gree to part, buk-eta to part off, tub-eta to pass, thro to pass away, bund to pass by, kor-eta bi to pass in, t`unk-zut to pass on, nga bi b`wang to pass over, tro-wee to pay a visit, unk-aba to perceive, akut-do to perceive, fee to perforate, kut to perform, emba-eta to permit, ande to permit, ande to permute, ban to perturb, fee`ta to pervert, hist-do to pick a bone with, are-ah to pick out, hane-rem to pick up, ala-eta to pierce, kut to place, pul to place across, tro-wee to play, rota . to please, gree to pluck off, buk-ah to pluck off the feathers, kluzan buk-ah to point away, hane-rem wur to point down, hane-rem t`nala to point out, yat-do to point up, hane-rem nala to poison, hist-do to polish, ado-b`zan to possess, kewa to practice, knu-do to predict, geth to prefer, hane-rem to pregnant, anfee to prepare, hane-ah to presage, geth to present, nga to present, yat-do to preserve, ja to press, usha-ah to pretend, do to prick, lana to produce, meea to prognosticate, geth to prolong, om to promise, knu-eta to propose, gogo-eta to protect, ja to prove, tei to provide, fen to provoke, meea to pull, aro to pull down, amba to pull off, buk-ah to punch, lana to punish, gu-tho to pursue, unk-rand to purvey, fen to push, buk to put, pul to put asunder, tub-eta to put away, tub-eta to put back, pul to put down, tawa-eta to put in, t`zut to put off, hane-rand to put on, pul to put out, bund-eta to put up, rem-eta nala to qualify, dom to quicken, usha-do to quiet down, bur-eta to rage, argo-do to rain, meeta to raise, ala-eta to rasp, tawa to reach, aba to read, yato-eta to reap, utne to rebound, sen to receive, ja-eta to receive, rem to reduce, mo to refer, zu-gogo to refine, litu to refresh, bur to refuse, t`der-eta to refute, emba-ah to reign, gun to reject, t`gree-eta to relate, zu-gogo to relieve, bur-eta to remain, t`unk to remember, rem ngoz to remind, rem ngoz to remove, ban to remove, buk to repair, are to repeat, ral to repel, utor-do to repent, goda-eta to replace, ban to reply, emba to report, gogo-ah to reprehend, are to repute, dom to request, der to require, der to rescue, t`bund to resist, t`rota to respect, yodo to rest, ram-ba to restrict, mo-eta to retain, dan-do to return, nga-rand to return, yud-rand to reveal, yat-do to revere, gree to revive, da-eta to ride, pac to rise, t`ram-ba to roar, zu-gor to roll, amba-do to root, lat to rule, gun to run, gom to run away, ande-ah to run down, gu-mado to run in, t`unk-zut bi gom to run off, ande-ah to rush, usha-ah to rustle, eta-gogo to sadden, t`rota-eta to sail, lul-kor to salivate, lul-tho to sanction, gu-tho to save, t`bund to say, gogo to scare, utor-do to scent, lat to scratch, tawa to seduce, dane to see, yato to see about, knu-ah to see to, da-ah to seek, knu to seek eagerly, aba-ah to seem, o to seize, shee to send, unk-do to send for, unk bi to send up, rem-eta nala to separate, tub-eta to set, pul to set about, hane unk to set off, unk-zut to settle, are to settle (as liquids), ba to sew, are to shake, sok to sharpen, litu to shave, buk b`zan to shear, buk b`zan to shelter, ja to shelter, ja-eta to shield, ja-eta to shine, id-do to shoot, aro to shorten, mo to shout, kree-gor to show, yat-do to shrink, mo to shut, t`oke to shut down, t`gogo to shut in, jen wang to sick, gu-mado to sicken, fad to sing, voovoo gogo to sink, t`zut to sip, kalan to sit, pul-eta to sit up, t`ram-ba to situate, pul to sketch, tawa-eta to skin, buk b`zan to sleep, ram-ba to slide, amba-do to slip, amba-do to smell, lat to smile, rota to smooth, pan to sob, pan-lul-eta to solve for, ado to sort, are`ta to sound, panda-ah to sow, utne to sparkle, id-do to speak, gogo to speak for, gogo bi to speak to, gogo unk_ to speak up, gogo panda`g to speed, usha-ah to spell, yato-eta to spend, uze-ah to spill, t`vulp to spin, renk to spit, lul-tho to split, tub to spoil, kree to spread, om to spread out, aro-eta to spring, sen to spy on, shee-eta to squander, sord-uze to stab, yut to stain, patu to stand, yud abu-t`nala to stand by, t`unk-lufo to stand off, unk-wur to stand out, yat-do to stand up, abu-nala to start, beg to stay, t`unk to stay at, wala-do to stay by, t`unk-lufo to stay in, t`unk-zut wala to stay out, unk-zut wala to steal, hut to step in, t`unk-zut to step on, pre to stick, jen to stick in, t`zut to sting, lana to stink, sord-lat to stop, dan-do to stop by, t`unk-lufo to stop in, t`unk-zut wala to strengthen, da-eta to stretch, om to strew, aro-eta to stride, sen to strike, kob to stripe, co to study, knu-do to stumble, amba-eta to stun, fee`ta to subdue, goda to submit, mer to succeed in, kob to succumb, goda-eta to suck, kalan to suffer, gu-mado to suffer, t`rota to suggest, akut-gogo to supply, fen to support, ja to suppose, geth to surprise, utor to surrender, goda to swallow, po-ah to swallow up, po-ah to swamp, lul-vulp to sweat, lul-do to swell, dak to swim, lul-kor to swindle, nur-eta to swing, yang to take, rem to take aback, fee`ta to take away, buk to take care of, ja-eta to take care of, van-hane to take for, mis to take in, nur-eta to take off, buk to take out, t`yuto to take repose, ba to take shelter, ja to take to, rem-eta to take up, rem-eta nala to talk, gogo to talk about, gogo ul_ to talk of, gogo ul_ to talk to, gogo unk_ to tame, nga-akut to taste, tei to teach, nga-akut to tear, tawa to tear away, ho-buk buk to tear up, hane ho-buk to tell, gogo to tell, zu-gogo to terrify, utor to test, sek to thank for, yodo to think, ngoz to throw, aro to throw about, aro-eta to throw back, nga-rand to throw down, amba to throw down, aro t`nala to throw in, aro t`zut to throw out, aro-zut to throw up, aro-nala to thrust, t`zut to tie, kamo to tinge, patu to tire, pan-vo to tolerate, t`rota to touch, sa to trace, co to trace, lat to train, nga-akut to transform, ban-eta to translate, rem-eta to transport, rem-eta to travel, kor to tread, pre to treat, tei to trouble, fad to trust, gree`ta to try, tei to turn, ban-eta to turn, renk to turn around, renk to turn away, yato to turn down, pul renk to turn over, pul renk to twist, ry to undergo, t`rota to understand, akut-do to undertake, beg to unite, jen to untie, t`kamo to upset, fee`ta to urge, usha-ah to use, uze to use to, ral to use up, bund-eta to utilize, uze to venerate, gree to ventilate, bor to verify, knu-eta to visit, unk-aba to void, tand to wait, t`unk to wait for, t`unk to wake, t`ram-ba to wake up, t`ram-ba to walk, kor to walk, kor-eta to walk along, kor-eta to walk away, kor-eta to walk in, t`unk-zut to walk off, ande-ah to want, der-eta to warn, gor-eta to wash, lul to waste, uze-ah to watch, yato to weaken, pan-vo to wear, pane`ta to weary, pan-vo to weave, are to weep, pan-lul to weigh, hane da to wet, lul to whirl, sen to whisper, eta-gogo to win, gan-do to wind, pane to wish, der-eta to wonder, jad to woo, gree-do to work, hane to worry, t`rota-eta to worship, gree-ah to wound, wud to wrap, pane to wrestle, olo to wring, lul-do to wring, ry to write, tawa-eta to yawn, dur